Hidden Plot
by God'srider
Summary: Suspicious activity on the range, breakups, bad guys, college, visitors, and more... I am really bad at summaries..sorry..please read anyway! Jake/Sam Jen/Daryll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or places in the story!! They belong to Terri Farley who I highly recommend!!

Sam Forster rose earlier than normal on the Monday before Thanksgiving. Quietly Sam wrote a note to the still sleeping family and slipped out of the house into the cool morning air. After flying through her chores, she hurried to tack up Ace, her frisky gelding mustang. Sam's plan was to ride to War Drum Flats and spend the morning exercising Ace on the range. Hopefully, when she went back to River Bend Ranch Jake would come and help her continue gentling her filly, Tempest. Sam hated to think Jake would be leaving for college in about two weeks; however she felt honored that he trusted her enough to leave Witch, his black mare, with her while he was gone.

A breeze picked up bringing Sam's mind back to her ride and she realized Ace was pulling at the bit. She spun him in a circle to bring him under control and then sent him on a gallop across the range. Suddenly, Ace gave a loud nicker and came to a jolting trot with his ears erect and head high. Recognizing Ace's behavior as a friendly greeting to her now grown colt, Sam scanned the range searching for signs of Blackie now called the Phantom, a stallion of a herd.

She spotted him on his lookout ridge above his watering herd standing tall with his silver mane blowing in the wind. Rearing on his haunches, the Phantom acknowledged Sam and a nicker escaped his throat. At the sound of a rattling truck passing on the highway, the mighty stallion signaled his herd and disappeared on an unknown path through the mountains. In an instant her colt had disappeared and she was again alone with Ace smiling at her mustang connection.

Sam allowed Ace to wander toward Mrs. Allen and Preston's wild horse sanctuary. Abruptly, Ace came to a halt twitching his ears nervously. Nearby Sam heard the sound of two quad engines navigating in her direction. Before she had time to ride Ace to safety, a gunshot erupted from the tall brush. Ace spun from the sound and started loping toward home; however the quads broke through the grasses revving their engines and panicking Ace. Unfortunately, Sam did not recognize either man that was now chasing her with their loud machines. They aimed their guns at the racing horse and rider shooting twice barley missing Ace's small body.

Sam's mouth went dry at the nearness of the bullet and she screamed at the men to leave her horse alone instead the riders rode circles around the terrified horse and began firing shots into the air. Finally, Ace had had enough; he reared tossing his head high. Sam desperately tried to stay in the saddle and slammed her weight forward. Grappling for the horn, Sam tried to keep her seat, but she missed and fell from the saddle. Sam hit the ground with her hands and knees, her teeth clacked together at the shock of hitting the ground. Rolling away from Ace's hind hooves Sam covered her head and waited to feel the impact. Surprisingly the pain did not come and she heard the motors fading into the distance. She lifted her head, wincing at the pain in her wrist, which had taken most of the impact. A look down told her that her knee was gashed by a rock since blood was seeping through a rip in her jeans and her body started to ache from the fall. To her dismay she saw Ace fade into the desert toward home and a wave of nausea hit her thinking about trying to walk all the way home.

**PLEASE read and review**. I will right the second chapter when I get at least 3 reviews or so. I do not want to write it for no one to read..

Also if anyone has suggestions for my writing format and technique please share because I am new at this!! Thank you for reading…Chapter 2 coming soon….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or places in the story!! They belong to Terri Farley who I highly recommend!!

Conversations are in italics!

___________

Sam shakily started limping toward home on her sore knee holding her throbbing arm close to her body. As she gimped across the vast expanse of desert land, she tried not to think about the pain coursing through her body. Then there was a glimmer of hope when Sam glanced a horse and rider drawing closer to her. Immediately she recognized the attitude of the black mare and smooth, easy ride of the cowboy aboard. Jake's brow clouded seeing Sam limping toward him so he swung down from Witch leaving her ground tied. Sam felt relieved knowing Jake was there to protect her even though at times his watchdog ways were bothersome, he still made her feel safe.

Swaying slightly Sam was thankful for Jake reaching out to steady her by her shoulders. He held her firmly and gently at the same time and decided to start talking.

_So what happened_? Jake asked looking her up and down for injuries and noticing her bloody knee and swollen wrist.

Sam took a deep breath and relayed the whole day's events. She was fighting tears at the end and Jake of course noticed. Despite his dislike for crying he pulled her toward him and she willingly rested her head on his broad shoulder. She winced at a pain in her wrist and Jake ripped a piece of his shirt tying softly around her bleeding knee.

_We should get you to the hospital._

_Jake I have a bad feeling about those quad guys_.

_I will look into it later and for now do not ride over here_. Jake waited for her toargue, but she just nodded in agreement obviously shaken from the ordeal. He whistled softly and Witch trotted up obediently. He gingerly lifted Sam up onto Witch's back and swung up behind her so she could lean against him and relax for the ride home. Sam's heart fluttered when Jake swung up behind her and her cheeks heated realizing again that she had a crush on her best friend. Jake stomach tightened at the feel of Sam's warm body leaning into his strong shoulders. He was embarrassed to know that he liked his own best friend. They both secretly savored their alone time even though it was silent before Jake had to leave. Nearing the ranch, Sam sat up straight and waited to cross the river to River Bend Ranch.

Gram was the first one to see them and she hustled from her garden. _Samantha Anne, what happened to you? Your father has been worried sick, but I convinced him to wait half an hour from the time Ace got back to go look for you. Ace was soaked and you were nowhere to be found._

Bryanna jogged from the house holding Cody at the same time Dad, Wyatt, burst from the barn. They both looked thoroughly worried and Jake slid down from his quarter horse. Carefully, he helped Sam down so she was gingerly resting against him instead of her sore knee.

_If you don't mind me saying something_, Jake continued at the nod he got from Wyatt, _Sam probably need stitches in her knee and an X-ray of her wrist so maybe she could relay the story on the way to the hospital. _

Jake took a deep breath after such a un-Jake-like rush of words. Sam smiled knowing he never said that much in one day let alone one sentence.

Utter worry and pain crossed Wyatt's face as past memories of hospitals rushed to his brain, but he just said:

_Then let's go_. He walked to the house to get his keys with Bryanna, who would stay at the ranch with Cody. Jake backed toward Witch after Gram had stepped up to support Sam and muttered:

_I gotta go do chores. See you tomorrow_. As he spun Witch back toward the bridge Jake winked at Sam without Gram noticing. Sam's heart jumped at the look meant only for her.

Once they were on the road Sam launched into the story including the pain she felt after being thrown. Of course, Gram fretted saying they should call the sheriff. Wyatt nodded in agreement as he parked the truck near the emergency room entrance.

**Once home**

Sam sunk into the bubble bath careful not to let her ten knee stitches get wet. Thinking back on the day Sam felt tired from the gunmen, horse riding, and falling. Jen had been furious to learn that her friend was injured because of stupid quad riders. Sam was bursting with her feelings for Jake, but had decided to leave that out of the conversation with Jen since her two best friends tended to butt heads. After soaking for a while, Sam dressed in her sweats and crawled in her bed too exhausted to analyze her friendship with Jake.

___________

**PLEASE read and review**. I will right the third chapter when I get at least 3 reviews or so. I do not want to write it for no one to read…

Also if anyone has suggestions for my writing format and technique please share because I am new at this!! Thank you for reading…Chapter 3 coming soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or places in the story!! They belong to Terri Farley who I highly recommend!!

Conversations are in italics! This is fluffy because I love detail and like to drag my story out!

Waking around eight to bright sunlight, Sam rolled out of bed and dressed careful of her blackish wrist and swollen knee. Cheerfully, Gram greeted Sam with a smile and breakfast while she talked to Sam about the day ahead.

_Your Dad and Bryanna took Cody to his check-up, the hands are riding the range, and I am going to Trudy and Preston's house for the day. Will you be okay by yourself? Jake will probably be over soon to check in and work with Cactus_. (A new horse Jake is just finishing with training)

_I will be perfectly fine and I think I will just bond with Tempest. Have fun at Trudy's and I will clean up the kitchen for you since I am somewhat handicapped._

Gram bustled over to Sam thanking her for cleaning the kitchen and telling her she would be back after dinner. With the quiet house to herself Sam hurried to clean-up and brush her teeth before hobbling out the front door to visit the horses accompanied by Blaze, their collie, Sam made her way to the filly's stall. She shivered at the sound of quad engines echoing off of Lost Canyon's walls and quickly shook them from her head greeting her black princess.

_Hey, pretty girl!_ Sam cooed to her two year old horse. She heard a sound, but ignored thinking it was a pigeon in the barn rafters or something. At the low sounding _Hey Brat! Ya shouldn't baby your horse,_ Sam whirled around with wide eyes narrowing at the sight of Jake smiling smugly at her.

_You could have hurt my knee by scaring me._ Sam attempted to shower Jake with guilt from sneaking up on her, but almost felt sorrow when regret crossed his "mustang brown eyes".

_How do ya feel?_ He asked caringly while staring at her knee trying to determine how bad it was through the jeans she was wearing.

_Well, it feels like I fell off a horse yesterday. I have 10 knee stitches and a sprained wrist_. She babbled nervously. To herself she mused "why am I suddenly nervous it is only Jake, my best friend." Jake grimaced knowing she had to be in pain. _Jake I am fine so don't worry_! Sam rushed to put him at ease.

_I followed the tire tracks from where you fell yesterday_. Jake calmly offered in his laid back way. _And, do I have to beg for what you found_. Sam shifted impatiently at Jake's quiet nature.

_I managed to find their campsite, but it was cleared out except for burnt kindling and bullet shells. From there they covered their tracks and disappeared_. _Sheriff posted a warning in town._

_You wanna walk to the river? _Sam gestured to the barn door and started to limp there smiling at the hesitation Jake showed about her walking anywhere. _I am fine! The stitches get out next Saturday so for now we will just walk slow._

Jake caved and walked next to her across the ranch yard surprisingly being the first to break the comfortable silence._ I'll bring Witch over day after Thanksgiving and leave Wednesday. _Sam coughed at the frog forming in her throat trying to chase it away and be strong. _I won't be gone forever and I'll be back on breaks, Sam. _Nodding her head furiously Sam fought the tears that pricked her eyes. _So you not want Witch?_

_I want Witch still, but I am gonna miss you Jake. _Sam choked as she kept walking toward the river. Jake grabbed Sam's good hand and stopped causing her to turn and stand in front of him. Noticing that Sam was trying to keep her lip from quivering, he stiffened at the sight of tears welling in her eyes and uncomfortably pulled her closer becoming more relaxed.

_Hey?_ Jake questioned searching her eyes. _Jake, you are the only one who can read my mind and save me from trouble. Jen is busy with her boyfriend and ranch. I will have no one to talk to. _Sam let her feelings out and fought the brimming tears as Jake pulled her into his strong arms and in a serious replied _Its ok Sam. I knew I was a better friend then Jennifer. And I will save you when I visit just try to stay out of trouble._

Sam smirked despite her tears and then quit fighting them and let them roll down her cheeks silently. Jake pulled her the rest of the way into his strong arms and held her close until she recovered like five minutes later. Finally, she pulled back and began walking back to the river Jake's hand still covering hers.

The rest of the afternoon Sam sat next to Jake on a boulder by the river talking about life in general well Sam mostly talked and Jake contributed at times. Eventually, they moved to the house and Sam made sandwiches before Jake left for chores at home.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or places in the story!! They belong to Terri Farley who I highly recommend!!

Conversations are in italics!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or places in the story!! They belong to Terri Farley who I highly recommend!!

Conversations will no longer be in italics but quotes. Sorry it has taken me so long! I got distracted with a new show and therefore story ideas and have been busy with school and church! Sorry!!

**Please review!!! :) !! **Hopefully, I will post more soon!!

* * *

For not being allowed to ride, the week went fairly quickly even though Jen being busy with their ranch and Jake getting ready to go. On Thanksgiving Day, the Forster family just relaxed by playing board games and dwelling on old memories. Sam helped Gram in the kitchen while Brynna took care of Cody.

The meal was delicious and the day was refreshing.

**Saturday morning**

Since Sam had been up early, she heard the rumble of a truck and trailer crossing the bridge and she darted out of the quiet house. Since Gram was getting groceries and Brynna was feeling under the weather with Cody and Dad was in the hay field, Sam was on her own that morning.

By the time she had made it over to Jake he had unloaded Witch and shut the trailer. Handing the lead rope to Sam, Jake spoke up. "You better get used to her."

Sam decided not to argue and took the rope from Jake. She led Witch to the turnout corral and unclipped her. Warily, Witch pranced over to Ace and touched noses with him before taking in her surroundings.

Jake joined Sam next to the fence resting their arms on the rails. Hearing Blaze woof a greeting, they both turned to see Dad galloping up on Blue.

"Morning, kids. Jake, I need a favor." Wyatt addressed the teenagers quickly.

Respectfully, Jake replied, "Yes, sir."

"We have some problems on the range and I need you to take Sam to the hospital to remove her stitches." Rushing through the words, Wyatt prepared to leave again.

"No problem."Jake's words sent Wyatt back toward the field and waving to Sam.

Within thirty minutes the trailer was unhitched and the two were on their way. Noticing Sam's clenched hands, Jake asked, "You nervous?"

"Slightly, but I don't know why."

Jake nodded his understanding and the rest of the trip was made in a comfortable silence. At the hospital, Sam was nervous when the nurse came in the room. The nurse started to extract the stitches in a somewhat rougher manner than needed.

As she neared the middle, the skin was more sensitive and Sam had to refrain from jerking away from the pain. She relaxed when she met Jake's protective gaze feeling comforted by his presence. When the doctor came in, Sam immediately asked, "Can I start riding again?"

Jake stifled a grin at her eagerness as the doctor responded, "As long as you are careful with your wrist and do not ride for long hours at a time." The doctor smiled at her and continued, "If your wrist bothers you then take an aspirin every five hours. That is it, Ms. Forster."

"Thank you." Sam said. Walking toward the truck, neither minded when their arms grazed each other and Sam worried about when Jake would leave.

"You wanna go on a ride when we get home?" Jake asked knowingly.

Smiling up at him, Sam said, "Of course."

"I have to ask you something." Jake looked slightly uncomfortable as he slid into his seat.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam was instantly curious and was anticipating his response.

"I'll ask on the ride." Jake smirked knowing this would nearly kill Sam to have to wait.

Sam opened her mouth, "Oh no, you cannot just say that all serious and then expect me to wait."

His sly tomcat smile spread across his face, "You are gonna have to wait until our ride. Can you ride Witch?"

Sam began to panic, "Why can't you?"

"You have to get used to controlling her. She has to get used to you being in control." Jake replied easily.

"Jake I can't ride her with you still her, it would be too freaky." Sam felt her heart start to constrict against emotions.

Seeing Sam's pan iced expression, Jake caved, "Compromise?" He continued when Sam shook her head in agreement. "You ride in control and I'll sit behind you for your sentimental reasons."

"Fine," Sam agreed trying to act reluctant when in fact her stomach fluttered thinking of riding double with Jake again.

When they reached River Bend, Sam hurried inside to change while Jake adjusted stirrups for Sam. As Sam rushed down the stairs gingerly, Gram asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Jake wants me to get used to Witch so we are going riding so he can teach me how to control her." Sam explained quickly.

"Okay, be back for dinner." Gram hid a grin watching Sam turn toward the door. She always thought there was something special between the two. "Oh, Sam ask Jake if he would like to say for dinner."

Sam nodded in agreement and walked over to Jake and Witch. I'm in front, right?"

"Well, unless you can guide her from behind me, Brat." Jake mocked her. He liked the way her eyes held fire when she was annoyed.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" turning to Witch, she crooned, "Hey pretty girl."

"Great, Witch is gonna be a princess when I get back," mumbled Jake.

"That's the plan right Witch? You just have to come check on her a lot." Sam teased.

Jake groaned at the idea of Witch becoming spoiled and Sam laughed. She swung into the saddle with practiced ease smiling brightly as Witch gave a low whinny. Attempting not to stare, Jake busied himself with fixing the leather strap holding his hair back. After Sam kicked her boot out of the stirrup, Jake swung up behind her.

Ignoring the excitement coursing through her body, Sam aimed Witch toward the bridge. Jake rested his palms on his thighs and shifted his weight away from Sam as they rode further out on the range.

Finally, Sam broke the silence, "Are you going to make me beg you to ask your question?" Sam whined.

Rubbing his hand uncomfortably on the back of his neck, Jake replied, "No."

Sam prodded a little more, "So…"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters or places in the story!! They belong to Terri Farley who I highly recommend!!

Conversations will no longer be in italics but quotes.

**Please review!!! :) !! **Hopefully, I will post more soon!!

* * *

Looking at Sam's shiny auburn hair, Jake blurted, "AreyougonnadatewhileI'mgone?"

Since Sam was very accustomed to Jake's limited words, she smiled at the sudden rush. She easily decoded his quick question and replied, "I don't know Jake, it depends on who and when. But you'll be gone for four years so there is a chance that I will. What about you?" Sam forced the question out not wanting to know the reply.

"Like ya said, it depends." Jake muttered half-heartedly.

Fighting yet another wave of tears, Sam asked, "Can we stay best friends no matter what?"

"Duh, Brat!" Jake answered quickly making Sam smile. He added, "And maybe…"

"Come on, finish your thought please." Sam longed to hear his wish.

"Fine, maybe one day we can be more than best friends." Jake voice his wish quietly into the air hoping it would come true someday.

Smiling at his quiet confession, Sam added wistfully, "maybe one day." Slowly she leaned back slightly to rest her head on his broad chest and he took her small hand in his that was now resting on her knee.

As they continued on their ride, Witch suddenly tensed while passing some dense bushes. Feeling Sam's spine go rigid, Jake moved to take the reins. Just as he adjusted the reins in his hands, the roar of engines sounded next to them. Witch threw her head up rolling her eyes and flaring her nostrils.

Recognizing the noisy quads, Sam shrunk into Jake as the quads burst forth with their riders aiming their rifles. Jake sent Witch whirling in the opposite direction they had been going. He dropped Sam's hand to secure her better by wrapping his arm firmly around her waist. When the first shot rang out, it hit a tree branch overhead. Spinning Witch to the right of the falling branch, Jake sent her on a narrow deer path up the hill.

Melting into Jake's sturdy chest, Sam squeezed her eyes shut. As the second shot erupted, Jake hid Witch on a tiny trail behind rocks and stopped her. Since the bulky quads couldn't fit, they turned and went riding across the range. Letting his breath out slowly, Jake listened to the hum of the engines fade completely before he spoke.

"Were those the guys, Sam?" Not hearing a response, he spoke again, "Sam, are you okay?"

Nodding her head, she whispered, "They really scare me, Jake."

Jake was angry. Sam should not have to be afraid and those idiots should not be allowed to roam it. He calmed slightly and replied, "You're safe." He then realized his arm was still encircling her waist and he moved to remove it.

Feeling Jake start to move his arm from holding her safely against him, she said, "Please don't let go. I'm still scared."

Jake happily complied and gently tightened his arm around her waist drawling, "Whatever you want, Cowgirl." He was more than happy to continue holding her in his arms.

Sam's heart fluttered when he called her cowgirl. He had only once expressed praise for her growing skills and she loved the implication that he gave in calling her cowgirl. It implied he thought she had great horse skills and was brave. "Gram wants to know if you wanna stay for supper."

"Sure," Jake answered while guiding Witch back toward home. Once home, the two groomed Witch and walked to the house. Before dinner, Jake disappeared with Wyatt to discuss the incident on the range, but returned fast.

Dinner past pleasantly and Sam walked Jake to his truck after they had worked together on the dishes.

Before he climbed in his truck, Sam hugged him shyly and he gently returned the hug and said, "See you at church tomorrow."

Sam said, "See ya," and went inside.

The following day, Jen asked, "What are you worrying about?" She had watched Sam turn toward the church doors at least three times in the past minute and was rather confused.

Turning to her friend, Sam huffed, "Nothing." She was slightly worried that Jake hadn't shown up after he said he would. When Pastor Matthews rose to start the sermon, Sam reverted her attention to the message on change. Careful not to miss anything on the important topic, Sam scribbled notes. She took special note of the scripture references.

After the message, she hurried home with her family. Since the day was bright and cool she decided to go on a quick ride and after promising to only be gone for an hour and to be extra careful, she rode out.

Allowing Ace to lope, Sam tried to ignore the insistent feeling that something was wrong. Slowing, Ace to a walk she reminisced on yesterday's ride with Jake. Ace turned his gaze to a trail of dust rising from a pickup causing Sam to return to the present. She realized it was Jake's truck and frowned. Only then did she notice that dark clouds had blown in for a sudden Nevada storm. She turned Ace to ride toward the truck.

As soon as Jake was out of the truck, Sam asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Well, nothing is exactly wrong. Sam, I have to leave today and I told everyone bye 'cept you." Jake solemnly informed Sam of the news.

"You aren't supposed to leave until Wednesday." Sam wobbled slightly in the saddle.

Seeing her waver, Jake moved toward her as he talked, "College made a mistake and I gotta check in by tomorrow."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and she slid into Jake's arms. He set her on the ground and fought the urge to just stay. Looking at Sam's brimming eyes, his heart constricted, but he knew he had no choice.

Reaching out his arms, Jake pulled her toward him softly. She walked into his arms and buried her face in his jacket letting the tears roll down her cheeks and soft sobs shake her body. The rain seemed to begin at the same time her tears did and they stood there together for nearly ten minutes getting soaked. Eventually, Sam pushed away to look up into Jake's "mustang eyes". Taking in her shining eyes and tearstained cheeks, Jake leaned down on an impulse.

Brushing his lips lightly over hers, Jake shifted back to look at her again. Sam reached her arms around his broad neck and Jake's arms encircled her waist. Gently, he lifted her up to him and they shared another short, but sweet kiss before he spoke, "Be careful, Sam. I'll call you."

Sam smiled and attempted a wobbly smile, "I'll…really miss…you, Jake." Sam choked the words out not able to say anymore.

Hugging her gently, Jake whispered, "Bye, Sam." He reluctantly walked back to the truck turning around to tip his cowboy hat to her. Sam waved and Jake couldn't help, but think how gorgeous she was even drenching wet.

Sam mounted Ace as Jake's taillights dimmed into the distance. She regained her composure and rode home. Even though Pepper offered to take care of Ace, Sam did it herself and then went in for supper. The conversation avoided Jake and the family was mindful of Sam's downheartedness. After everyone went to bed, Sam snuck out to the barn. Witch slung her head over the stall and released a soft nicker.

Letting herself in the pin, Sam flung her arms around Witch's neck and nestled her face in her mane. Strangely, Witch stood still and munched on hay as Sam remembered the past few days with Jake and how sweet he had been. He always had talked more to her than to most, but he had improved even more to the point of full conversations.

Sam began to cry softly and prayed, "God, I really will miss, Jake so please help me accept this change. Thanks for letting him say bye and bring him home soon. Amen."

* * *

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, so it has been a long time and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! **

**I don't own Phantom Stallion.**

* * *

The following morning Sam walked up to Jen at the bus stop. Seeing tears in Jen's eyes, Sam immediately became alert to her friend's sad mood.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Sam currently forgot her feelings to check on her friend. She felt nervous waiting for Jen's reply because the last time Jen was so sad her family was considering moving.

"Ryan dumped me." Jen sniffled before continuing, "He said I wasn't his type. Sam, he used me to try to convince Dad to share the ranch."

"Oh, Jen you are way too good for him. You deserve someone who respects you. He better pray I don't see him because he hurt you. And you are my best friend." Jen smiled weakly at her friend's threat and Sam reassuringly put her arm around Jen's shoulders.

"He is going back to England since, he his plan to eventually run the ranch failed." Jen replied meekly at the same time she realized Sam looked sad as well. "What's up with you?"

Since Jen and Jake didn't exactly get along, Sam looked slightly embarrassed and replied hesitantly, "Jake left for college yesterday."

"He'll be back, though." Jen tried to be sympathetic for Sam's sake. She really didn't hate Jake, but he could be annoying.

The bus pulled up to the girls so the girls boarded and went about their day. After school, the girls agreed to meet on War Drum Flats and ride together for awhile. Gram sent Sam on her way with freshly baked cookies and told her to be home for dinner.

As Sam led Witch out of the barn ready to go, Ace nickered questioningly. Sam gained respect for Jake's talent in controlling Witch. Trying to get a hang of controlling Witch alone, Sam went through the paces before leaving the ranch. Surprisingly, Witch adapted to Sam rather quickly and began cooperating with little difficulty.

* * *

Sam had been riding for a while when she saw a slim rider posting on a sleek horse. Instantly, Sam recognized Ryan Slocum because real cowboys moved with the horse not against it. Feeling Sam tense up, Witch pinned her ears and tossed her head.

Drawing as near as he dared to Witch, Ryan acknowledged Sam, "Samantha."

"Ryan," gritted Sam through clenched teeth.

"Would you be interested in a dinner date tomorrow?" Ryan had the nerve to ask.

Scowling Sam answered, "I would never go out with you. Not only because you used my best friend hurting her, but because I don't date two-faced jerks. If I wouldn't get in trouble, I would punch you in the face."

"I did not use Jennifer. I realized we were not compatible and that you were more my type. Why are you riding Ely's mare?" Ryan tried to change the subject and avoid Sam's anger.

"Well, call it what you want. It was a low move to try getting the ranch through Jen even for you. And for your information, Jake left Witch with me when he went to college." Sam could feel her face getting hot with anger and knew the conversation would not end well.

Ryan looked Sam up and down before continuing, "Wise choice on his part. He never could ride very well. Since your idiot watchdog is gone, are you sure you will not be my girlfriend? It must be freeing to be rid of him."

Sam could almost feel her blood start to boil, "Jake is not an idiot or a watchdog. He is my friend and three times the rider you'll ever be. Have fun in England, Slocum." Sam spun Witch toward home before she did something she would get grounded for later. She went racing toward Harmony Ranch to find Jen and vent.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw a flash of gold next to Witch and she began to slow Witch down to talk to Jen. After stopping the horses, Sam asked, "How long have you been there?"

"I was in those trees when you took Ryan on had to race after you to catch up." Jen grinned widely remembering the confrontation.

"Sorry, I took off. I was afraid I'd actually strangle him for insulting my two best friends. So now that that is over, where do you wanna go?" Sam dismissed the topic and looked at Jen waiting for her answer.

"We are so not done talking about this and are going to my house to place a phone call." Jen gave Silly her head letting her walk by Witch, but she was greeted with snapping teeth. Sam reined Witch's head in and spun her in a circle until she relaxed. After that Witch walked calmly to the ranch.

After a few moments of silence, Sam asked, "Wait, who are we calling?"

"Jake Ely because I so have to tell him that we owe you!" Jen smirked at Sam's expression at Jake's name. Sam was going to smile, but then tried to stop herself. She finished the look with a distant expression.

Bursting into the Kenworthys' house, the girls shouted a greeting to Lila as they took the phone to Jen's room and closed the door. Dialing Jake's new cell phone, Sam waited to hear his voice.

"Hello." Jake's deep voice caused Sam to think back on the earlier week and remember all of their time together. She thought back on their kiss and smirked.

"Hello?" Jake questioned.

Sam snapped out of the memories, "Hi, Jake."

"Uh, is everything okay?" Jake was a little worried by Sam's random call and strange reaction.

"Jen wanted me to call and tell you what happened," Sam remained vague on the specific details.

Feeling a little panicked about all of the possibilities, Jake rushed, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

In the background Jake heard Jen saying, "Sam tell him something before he has a heart attack. Oh, give me the phone. Don't worry, everything is fine and Sam just earned best friend of the year. She was coming to meet me on the range when that low life, Ryan Slocum…."

Jake quietly cut in to voice his confusion, "uh, Jen?"

Sam grabbed the phone back and started ranting, "That idiot used my best friend and then had the nerve to ask me out. Argh." Jen set the phone on speaker and laughed at Sam's reignited anger.

Jake grunted in disgust at the thought of Ryan dating Sam and listened to Jen relay the story while Sam would jump in with angry sounds or laughter at her own comments. At the end, Jen sighed, "So basically we share the best friend in the world."

"Wow." Jake summed everything up in one word and Sam rolled her eyes at his silent tendencies.

"By the way Jake, Sam looks way better on Witch." Jen smiled mischievously not able to help teasing him.

"I bet," Jake snorted and hoped Sam understood the compliment.

Sam understood Jake's reply and blushed slightly hiding a grin. Jen looked calculatingly from Sam's face to the phone; she realized something about their reaction and wanted details on what was going on and when it started. Looking at Sam, she lowered her glasses to stare her down over the rim.

"Stop looking at me like that." Sam squeaked and Jake chuckled at the happenings on the other end of the line.

Jen hurried, "We have to go. Bye."

"Bye, Jen, Sam." Jake waited until he heard Sam's voice reply, "Bye, Jake." With his tomcat grin in place, Jake imagined Sam confronting Ryan and the cute way her eyes would have sparked with anger as she defended her friends. Then he imagined Sam dealing with Jen's questions from their subtle exchange about on the phone. He was glad he wasn't there for that conversation.

As Jake unpacked his things in his dorm, he realized how much he already missed Sam. Remembering the way her slim figure had melted into his arms before he left, he could almost feel her soft lips brushing his. Jake couldn't believe he had fallen in love with his best friend, but knew it was inevitable. After all, she was cute, funny, and soft-hearted with a knack for horses.

Before falling asleep that night, the image of a pretty girl with auburn hair clinging to her wet neck and rain falling around her entered his thoughts. He remembered his urge to turn around and stay with her, but knew it wasn't an option. Instead, he calmed himself as her figure faded in his rearview mirror with the thought that Sam would be here when he came back.

* * *

**Please review with opinions and stuff!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it has been forever!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Phantom Stallion.**

**Please read and enjoy! Review, I wanna know what you think!**

* * *

Jen glanced suspiciously at Sam, "OK, spill it. What is going on?"

"Nothing," Sam lied quickly and looked away from her best friend. She definitely did not want Jen to know about the kiss now.

"Oh come on, you both were acting weird," Jen huffed.

Sam bit her lip, "Fine, but you can't tease me all the time. I think I have a huge crush on Jake," she blurted.

Jen soaked in the initial shock and a smile slowly spread across her face. Sam giggled, "Well, say something.

"It's about time, Sam. Since you two are good for each other," bubbled Jen. "Does he like you back?"

"Well, he had to leave so I didn't exactly tell him that I liked him like that." Sam folded her arms.

"You didn't tell him," Jen screeched, "So how will you know if he likes you back if you don't tell him?"

Sam hid a smile, "I am pretty sure he likes me, but it doesn't matter because he just moved." Sam tucked her arms tighter around herself.

Raising one eyebrow, Jen asked, "Why are you pretty sure he likes you?"

"When we were getting chased by those quad riders, he wrapped his arm around me and had been holding my hand before that. And he asked me if I would date while he is gone," Sam looked at her blonde friend for her response.

"Sam, he totally likes you," Jen screeched.

Sam's smile faded and she responded, "please stop because now it is too late."

Giving Sam a one armed hug, Jen comforted Sam by saying, "No, maybe it is just to early."

As Sam rode Witch home, she thought about Jen's words and was reminded of the verse in the Bible saying do not awaken love before it is time. Maybe Jen was right and there was still hope for a relationship with Jake. A couple quail burst from the brush and Sam focused on Witch for the rest of the ride.

Finally it was Christmas break, Sam was in her last and favorite class, journalism. When the bell rang, Sam shoved her books into her locker since she surprisingly had no homework over break. She hurried outside into the bitter wind and low hanging clouds.

Jen tried to hide a smile as she joined up with Sam. Grabbing her elbow, Jen steered her away from the bus. "Um, Jen that would be our ride home that you are letting leave." Sam faced her friend, who was smiling brightly. She heard a voice from a few feet away and her eyes widened.

"Hey Brat, you sure you wanna ride the bus?" Jake joked.

She whirled around to see Jake standing behind her. A grin broke across her face even though it had only been a month since she had last seen him, Sam plowed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Jake hugged her back, "No one told you I was coming?"

"I had no idea, but no wonder everyone was acting strange," Sam smiled up at him taking in his raven black hair and sharp cheek bones. "Wait a second, Jennifer, you knew about this?" She turned to her other friend.

Jen smiled guiltily, "Maybe."

Sam got her backpack that she had dropped and pretended to pout. Then she saw Rachel sauntering toward her and she really could have pouted.

"Jake, Jen, Sam. Nice to see you all again," she lilted in her British accent.

Jake nodded, but held the door open for Jen and Sam trying to show that they had to leave.

"Rachel? I thought you moved?" Sam tried to remain civil since they had left off on fairly friendly terms.

"I did, but Ryan and I are spending Christmas with Daisy and her family." she smiled forcibly.

Jen climbed in the truck and Sam moved to follow, but Rachel called, "Sam, come here, please."

Sam looked at the gorgeous girl, and grudgingly walked over. "Yes?" Sam placed a hand on her slim hip. Jake watched and found himself thinking, 'Man, she is cute when she is annoyed.

Seeing the way Jake watched her best friend, Jen said, "We need to talk later." Jake nodded his assent.

In a cold voice, Rachel breathed, "Whatever you said to my brother before he left really upset him and you will pay for putting my dad in jail.

"Is that a threat, Rachel? I thought we were on good terms." Sam wondered out loud.

"Yes, well I respect your ability to not care what others think, but things change and we are no longer on good terms." Rachel looked her up and down, "Plus, you really should care what people think."

Sam faked a curt smile and stalked back to the truck and mumbled, "Oh, I am so glad she is back."

Jen and Jake laughed at her sarcasm. Jen asked, "What did she say?"

"Just empty threats, I hope," Sam replied. "Because apparently I upset Ryan when I turned him down and I am responsible for putting her dad in jail."

Jake snorted and Jen rolled her eyes. "Jen, I am taking you to the Forster's right?"

"Yes, for a horse ride," Jen confirmed laughing at Sam's shocked expression. "Sorry, Sam I thought you knew."

"Right, kinda like how I knew Jake was coming," Sam rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so Jake, how is college? Do you like your classes? Have you made friends?"

Jen laughed, "Geez Sam." Sam shrugged and looked at Jake expectantly.

"Its OK, a lot of work. My classes are fine. And yes I have friends," Jake answered with as little words as possible. Then he asked, "Have you seen the quad riders recently?"

Sam looked serious, "I've only heard them and thankfully not seen them."

"Good," acknowledged Jake.

Once they reached River Bend, Sam said, "Let me go tell Gram and get my coat. Jen, you pick a horse. Jake, are you coming?"

"Well, my horse is here ain't she," Jake drawled. Sam rolled her eyes and jogged to the house unaware her friends were waiting for her to leave.

Once Sam was out of earshot, Jen turned to Jake, "So you have a crush on my best friend."

"Dunno, if I'd call it a crush," Jake responded as his heart told him it was a whole lot more than a crush.

"OK, I know you do and it is not up to me to tell you how she feels, but if you do anything to lead her on or hurt her, I will personally thrash you, Jake Ely," Jen put a hand on her hips and pushed her glasses up.

Jake listened and answered respectfully, "I would never hurt Sam."

Jen nodded and mumbled, "good," before going to pick a mount.

When Sam entered the barn, she smiled and watched Jake with his feisty horse. Gently he rubbed his hand over her neck and spoke to her, "Sam is doing a good job with you, but I still miss you."

Sam brought Jake Witch's halter and called for Ace. "Thanks, Sam."

She frowned, "I only brought you a halter."

"You are also taking care of my horse."

Sam smiled, "And I haven't even spoiled her rotten yet."

Jen chirped, "I picked Strawberry.

All three rode out as snowflakes began to fall. They loped across the range with each other letting the cold wind refresh them. After a while, they all heard the distinct whine of quads racing in the distance.

Jake scowled, "We better head back." Sam and Jen turned their horses without argument and they headed back to the ranch.

After they had cared for the horses, Jake broke the comfortable silence, "Jen I'll take you home."

"Thanks, a ride would be cool since I am too broke to buy a car," Jen grumbled.

"Sam, could you ride Witch over to my house tomorrow? I want to have her at least a night before the cattle drive." Jake waited for an answer.

Feeling slightly jealous about the ride situation, Sam fought it off, "Sure, I will as soon as I help get ready for the drive." They walked to the truck, "I will see you tomorrow and Jen I will see you Sunday for the cattle drive. Daryll is picking you up right?"

Jen sent Sam a not so subtle warning, "Yes, he is not that it matters."

Jake looked puzzled between the two girls, "Why is Daryll picking you up and why doesn't it matter?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "You need to talk to your best friend more," at another look from Jen, Sam finished, "That is all I am allowed to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Now we are getting somewhere! Two days in a row!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom Stallion**

**So I don't know if anyone is really interested in this story or just kinda like it, but I am going to try to post the rest anyway because I kinda liked it!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

* * *

On Saturday, Sam begged her Gram to let her go, "Gram can I please go now. The tents, sleeping bags, and suitcases are in the chuck wagon."

Gram answered, "Did you pack the ice chests? Please put these extra diapers and this first aid kit in the car and get out of here."

Grace smiled as her granddaughter yelled thank you and raced toward the door. Sam loped Witch out of the yard, but let her slow to a brisk walk for the most of the ride.

"Hey, Mrs. Ely," Sam called to Jake's mom when she rode in the ranch yard.

"Hi Sam. Jake is behind the house near the Aspen Creek trail."

Heading for the trail, Sam waved, "Thanks."

As Sam jumped down next to him, Jake said, "I'll have to agree with Jen."

Sam wrinkled her nose, "About what? You and Jen never agree."

"You look way better on Witch," Jake smirked at her.

Grinning Sam replied, "Well thanks, but I think otherwise."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Really and why would that be?"

"No reason," Sam teased, "Now why did you have me ride over her because you didn't just want Witch."

"True, I wanted to see you and go for a ride," he smiled at her glad he was back for two weeks.

"What horse will I ride, because I will not ride Witch with you here?"

"You won't even if we ride her together?"

Sam brightened at the thought of riding double with Jake again, "OK, that's fair, but you take the reins."

Sam swung back into the saddle and Jake got on behind her. Hardly touching, they went in silence until Jake spoke, "Sam, I have real feelings for you and uh...I want more than just friendship." He rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he could have sounded more idiotic.

"Well, crazy as it seems I think I have real feelings for you too. I prayed about it and I don't think I can date anyone besides you because I compare everyone to you."Sam held her breath waiting for his response as joy bubbled in her.

Jake let his breath out, "That's a relief. I wasn't sure. I wish I wasn't at college."

"Me too. So what does this change? I'm still in high school here and you are off at college." Sam tried not to be sad, but she wanted to date Jake so bad.

"Why don't we just date while I am home and figure the rest out later?" Jake asked hoping she would accept. He had to be with her while he was home.

When Sam answered, he could hear a smile in her voice, "Sounds wonderful to me."

They rode in quiet nature and soon Sam felt Jake timidly reach for her hand. He rested his on her holding hers softly. Feeling rather brave, Sam removed her hand from his and tried to figure out how to accomplish her mission.

Jake felt embarrassment burn his neck and he mumbled, "Sorry."

"No, Jake," Sam whispered and leaned into him, "Like we are getting chased."

Understanding immediately, Jake wrapped his arm lightly around her waist pulling Sam against him. Sighing Sam relaxed and Jake asked, "Like that?"

Sam answered, "Exactly. I have been wanting you to hold me ever since you left." Tears blurred her eyes slightly and made her throat tight, "I've missed you so much."

Hearing her emotion, Jake said, "I have wanted to hold you since I left cuz I have missed you too. Don't cry."

Sam nodded. For another hour, they weaved between trees and rocks and talked about Jake's college and Sam's high school. In a break of conversation, Sam said, "How could I forget? Now that Jen isn't here, I can tell you about her and Daryll."

"I was wondering about that," Jake said.

"So a couple weeks ago, we started seeing Daryll at school because he got a job there while he takes a few online classes. And on his break he would sometime come talk to us, but then he started coming more and Jen acted all girly when he was around. They totally like each other, but he hasn't asked her out officially yet even though they talk on the phone like everyday," Sam finished excitedly.

"If I know Daryll, he will ask her soon. Good for them," Jake responded.

At Sunset Jake stopped Witch in Sam's yard. He got down and helped Sam down. Jake said, "See you in the morning."

Sam walked backwards talking to him, "Bright and early." She grinned and then spun running to the house. Jake watched her slim figure run into the house.

Gram and Bryanna smiled at Sam when she burst in the kitchen nearly bursting. "Before you two beg for details, I may as well tell you that I have a boyfriend."

Gram wrapped Sam in a warm hug and with a watery smile said, "I always hoped."

Bryanna beamed, "I am happy for you."

"However," Gram turned sternly to Sam again, "you keep God's will in mind and never compromise your value."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I know Gram. I promise."

Bryanna hugged Sam, "Now go get your dad for dinner."

Sam went to the barn where Wyatt was getting emergency supplies together for the cattle drive, "Dad its time for dinner."

"Alright," Wyatt finished and father and daughter walked slowly to the house.

Taking a breath, Sam spoke up, "Uh, Dad. Jake asked me to be his girlfriend tonight and I said 'yes'. I kinda forgot I should maybe ask your permission or something, I mean I have never dated anyone before."

She tipped her head to watch her dad's reaction, but was surprised when a slight smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "Jake asked permission before he asked you, Sam."

"He did? That is so sweet. I was all worried for nothing." Sam smiled again.

Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck showing his discomfort, "Sam, I want you to know you will always be my little girl."

Tears sprang to Sam's eyes, "I know Dad." She wrapped her arms around him and he held his little girl against his chest on the porch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another one! Let me know what you think! Review! **

**Let me know if the Sake is too much. I like the amount I put in, but let mw know what you all think!**

* * *

Her alarm screeched at four in the morning and Sam got up groggily stumbling to the bathroom. Her shower woke her up and she chirpily threw on jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and boots. The family bustled about getting ready to leave.

The Ely's were already at the meeting place and the Kenworthy's pulled in shortly after. Dallas had already told Sam that the four teenagers would ride drag while the adults covered the rest and the moms drove ahead with Cody to set up camp. Quinn was staying behind to take care of the Three Ponies and River Bend Ranch. Sam quickly saddled Ace and then hurried to find Jen.

Jen bounced up to Sam braids swinging, "Daryll asked me out!"

Sam smiled and hugged her friend, "I knew he would!"

Jen returned the hug and then elbowed Sam wiggling her eyebrows, "So...?"

Sam pretended to zip her lips and then blurted, "Jake and I are dating!" Jen hugged Sam this time.

After a while, they all got underway and the cattle drive officially began. After a long slow day, they all ate dinner at camp. At dark everyone went to bed so they could wake up for shifts. The teenagers rode a three hour shift from one to four in the morning.

Sam happily rode in the darkness thinking about the last two days. A light dusting of snow covered the land and cattle making her surroundings look magical. Jumping down , Sam went to inspect Ace's right hoof because he was favoring it. Holding his reins in her left hand, she pulled her other glove off to work the rock out of Ace's frog.

As she worked on it, a loud shot came from nearby. The cattle lowed and pressed closer together away from the sound. Ace threw his head high and painfully pulled the reins from Sam's hand. It burned threw her palm and Ace galloped tail high into the distance ignoring Sam's pleas to stay with her. Blood warmed Sam;s hand and fear jolted her as she realized she was alone on foot with a gun man somewhere close.

Walking briskly in the direction that Jake would come from, Sam hummed a song to block out the eerie silence. In a couple of minutes, Witch came into view and Jake jumped down next to her, "Sam, are you okay? Where's Ace?"

"I'm fine. I was checking Ace's hoof and there was like a gunshot over there," Sam pointed with her good hand, "Ace didn't wanna stick around and pulled the reins out of my hands."

Jake's eyes flashed protectively, "Did you get hurt anywhere?"

Shrugging Sam held her hand out to be inspected. Jake handled it tenderly, "I don't think it is real deep, but it needs wrapped at least."

"What about Ace?" Sam asked as she sat behind Jake on Witch.

Jake answered, "We'll get him tomorrow and then catch up to everyone."

Filling Pepper in, Jake grabbed the first aid kit. As the others went to their shift, Jake poured water on Sam's ripped up hand. She winced as it pulsed and Jake whispered, "Sorry."

She looked at Jake's mustang eyes, "Don't be sorry. You are just helping me again."

Jake finished tending to it and then wrapped it, "I don't mind helping you." Jake walked her to the tent she was sharing with Gram and Jen. They whispered their good nights and went to sleep for two blissful hours before dawn.

After breakfast, Jake and Sam went to Wyatt. Sam hugged him, "Dad can Jake take me to find Ace?"

"What when did he leave?" Wyatt looked concerned between the two.

Sam briefly explained the incident and let her dad double check Jake's wrapping handiwork on her palm. Her dad said, "You can go, and Jen and Daryll can handle drag for now."

Jake swung into his saddle and pulled Sam up behind him. They rode to the spot that Ace had hightailed it from and Jake immediately started tracking his hoof prints. Sam sucked in a breath realizing that Ace was heading to the Phantom's secret valley.

Of course, Jake realized it too, "Do you wanna ride Witch so I don't know where the opening is and you can come back for me?"

Thinking it over, Sam answered, "No, Jake you can come."

Jake grinned, "Thanks, I would never hurt you or your horse."

"I know. Plus you could find it if you wanted to anyway," Sam said as they reached the mouth of the tunnel. "Wait." Sam jumped off Witch and motioned Jake to do the same.

He did, but asked, "Why?"

"Witch is taller than Ace and my back rubs the tunnel's roof when I ride him in," Sam started walking into the darkness.

"Good call," Jake complimented and followed behind her leading Witch. Despite the cold winter months, the valley's grass was still light green and the stream still ran with minimal ice. Mares and their growing foals dozed beneath clusters of pine trees. Jake uttered a quiet, "Wow."

The Phantom pranced from beneath a tree arching his brilliant neck. Ace hung his bobbing head as he trailed behind the Phantom. Noticing Jake behind Sam, the Phantom stopped and nickered questioningly.

Slowly, Sam reached her hand out to the stallion and talked soothingly, "It's okay, Jake won't hurt you." He wuffled his velvety lips over Sam's fingers and backed away leaving her with a sweet nicker. Ace nickered to and slung his bay head over her shoulder. Sam patted his neck and bent grabbing his reins. However, the reins weren't attached on one side because it was frayed. Realizing Ace's reins were not going to be usable, Jake slid a rope over his neck to pony him.

"You can sit behind me still," Jake offered. "Maybe we should come back here one day."

Sam smiled as she swung up behind Jake. She loved that they were so close. Jake had always been there for her and would no matter what.

Sam encircled her arms around Jake's waist. He took her left hand from his waist and held it softly on his thigh. Sighing Sam rested her head against his back. Jake liked the feel of Sam hanging on to him. Reaching the cattle, Jake released Ace with them until they could fix his reins. With her cheek against Jake, Sam drifted off to sleep.

"Sam," Jake said quietly over his shoulder.

Hearing her named whispered woke her up immediately, "How long did I sleep?"

"The whole ride. We are at camp," he rode toward Ace.

She sat up straight and rolled her shoulders, "Thanks for letting me be dead weight."

Jake smirked, "Well, you did hold my hand the whole time." He dropped her off at Ace and she waved to him. Hastily, she groomed him and found a spare bridle for the morning.

Joining Jen, she asked, "How was your day/"

"Easy, Daryll and I talked the whole time," Jen smiled, "I really like him. How was your day? You looked comfortable."

Sam filled Jen in on the past events and why she had been riding with Jake.

After they all got food, everyone ate around the campfire. Contentedly, Sam ate the camp meal sitting between Jake and Jen. When they finished, Sam energetically took their plates to Gram. "Do you need help, Gram?"

Gram smiled at her sweet granddaughter, "No dear, you go relax because Maxine offered to help me."

Sam hugged Gram and walked back to her perch. A cold wind had started blowing bringing dark clouds to cover the crescent moon. Flakes of snow began falling lightly around them. Although Sam's jacket was waterproof and should be warm, she shivered at the cold wind. Mustering his bravery, Jake moved his arm to wrap around Sam's small shoulders. Smirking, Sam leaned into his body. His warmth soaked into Sam and she nearly melted with Jake's gentleness. His jacket reached around her back since his arm was around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. Jen sat similarly with Daryll and they took in the quiet conversations floating around the campfire.

Toting Cody in his winter coat, Bryanna approached Sam, "Sam, he insists on having you hold him before he goes to sleep. So will you just until he gets sleepy?"

Sam leaned forward, "Sure," and Cody practically jumped into her arms. She cuddled him in her arms. Feeling the cold wind hit her face, Sam leaned back into Jake's arm shielding her and Cody from the biting cold. Cody snuggled against Sam and before long his breathing became heavy with sleep. Gram hurried over and snapped a picture before Jake or Sam could protest. She took the sleeping boy from Sam and told the group good night.

Since everyone had either gone to bed or went to take their shift, the four were alone on their log. They talked about random things going on and watched the clouds glow from moonlight. A cougar's hiss echoed off a canyon wall. Instinctively, Sam tensed and took a shuddering breath. Ever since the cougar pounced on her back, Sam was mortified by them. Jake sensed her fear and pulled her tighter to him. "Thanks," Sam whispered.

Jake leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you." He looked down into Sam's sparkling eyes and knew he would do anything to protect her.

Sam leaned into him and whispered back, "I know."

Jen and Daryll laughed about something breaking the moment. After a while the boys hugged the girls good night. Sam was careful not to wake Gram and whispered to Jen, "We have the best boyfriends ever."

Sam and Jen's eyes flew open at the sound of hooves shaking the ground. In half a minute both girls were out of the tent standing in the cold dark night. They watched as half of the herd of cattle ran past the campsite. Hanging onto each other, reality sunk in. Something had spooked the cattle and possibly horses into running. For ranch girls, they knew the seriousness of the situation. This could cause anyone of their families to lose precious money and could cause damage to the hurt and who knows what else.

Sam uttered, "Oh no." Her eyes had caught sight of the horses' makeshift corral, which was now laying on the floor and all, but two horses were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I took a while to upload again! Sorry! This chapter kinda sucked in my opinion so tell me what you think! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion.**

* * *

Pulling her sweatshirt on, Sam ran toward the two lone horses slowing as she neared them. Jen was following right behind her. Strawberry danced nervously and Chocolate Chip calmly walked to Sam and Jen. While Jen soothed Strawberry, Sam grabbed Chip's bridle and put it on. They were both quickly sitting bareback on the remaining mounts.

Sam set Chip off on a swinging lope hoping to head off the cattle and slow them down. A quarter of the herd was thundering across the range and the other half had split in the other direction and were already fading from view. Seeing no bobbing cowboy hats on the other side of the raging herd, Sam assumed everyone went after the majority of the cattle so it was up to her and Jen to stop them.

Pushing Chocolate Chip into a run, they pulled to the front of the herd. Jen and Strawberry hung back toward the end of the herd preparing to keep them all together. Reaching the lead of the herd, Sam angled Chip so he pushed the cattle to swing right and let him slow so the cattle would follow suit. As they curved back to camp, the herd tired and slowed to a bumpy walk rolling their eyes and lowing noisily.

Reaching camp, Sam saw the hands that hadn't been on duty surveying the damage. The women were fixing breakfast and breaking down camp. Daryll was trailing Jake as he tracked prints around the horse's corral. Sam rode near them, "What have you found out, Tracker?"

"Looks like a guy wearing bulky boots went into the corral, gathered some horses, and left with them. Then they stop," Jake squinted up at Sam.

Daryll picked up where Jake had left off, "Another guy was between the horse corral and the cattle and he let the rest of the horses out with the cattle and then he spooked 'em all off."

Jen got off Strawberry, "So someone stole certain horses and then his partner scared all the rest off with the cattle."

Sam smacked her head, "The cattle were the decoy, so we wouldn't notice the stolen horses until they were safely gone."

Jen screeched, "That's terrible. Why would anyone want our horses? And how do we know, which ones were stolen?"

Shrugging Jake said, "Horses can be valuable if you have buyers."

"Looks like we are going to see which horses were stolen," Sam slid to the ground and looked at her dad, Luke, Jed, and Ross bringing the rest of the herd to join the others.

Leading their mounts, Sam and Jen with Jake and Daryll between them went to find out what was going on. Wyatt dismounted and met the group with Jed.

Jen was the first to talk, "Did you get them all?"

Grimacing Wyatt answered, "At least ten young cows are dead, trampled, and several others hurt, but alright."

Jed spoke up, "Three of ours, four of the Forster's, and three of the Ely's are dead. Then there is the horses."

Sam's eyes widened, "Are they okay? How many did you find?"

"Found most of 'em and their all fine," Wyatt paused, "Sam, are you okay?"

With pale cheeks, Sam answered, "Dad the horses we didn't find have been stolen by those quad riders. Jake found tracks and the cattle were the decoy so they could get away."

Running a hand through his hair, Wyatt groaned and he and Jed exchanged glances. Jed said, "Well, we better figure out, which are stolen and which are with the cattle."

A few minutes later, Jen started naming the horses still missing counting on her fingers, "Witch, Ace, Popcorn, Royal, and Silk Stockings." A tear trickled out at the last horse's name. Noticing it, Daryll took her hand.

Sam put a hand on her hip, "Okay, so they took the most valuable horses with the best confirmation and breeding, I get that, but why Ace?" She paced a few steps and ran a hand through her auburn hair. "He is a good mustang, but not much to look at."

Luke called everyone around the campfire for breakfast and a meeting, "Since five horses were stolen, some people will either have to ride double or ride with the supplies. So if your horse is gone, figure out what you are doing."

In a low voice, Jed added, "We'll meet at Riverbend Ranch. If you noticed anything, let one of us know."

With that everyone got moving. Sam asked, "Daryll, do you mind if Jake and I doubled on Chocolate Chip, since both of our horses are gone?"

"Naw, that's cool. Jen already asked if me and her could ride Strawberry," Daryll tipped his cowboy hat and winked jokingly and then went to help Jen.

Jake stood holding Chip's reins, but Sam jogged in the opposite direction toward Wyatt. Shaking his head, Jake thought he would never be able to figure his girlfriend out. She walked up to him and explained excitedly, "Dad said we could ride the opposite way for a while to look for tracks to find the horses."

"Don't know if we'll find any, but its worth a shot," Jake swung up behind Sam.

* * *

After riding and looking, Jake and Sam had only found slight disturbances in the trail from other animals. There was not a sign of the horses or how the quad riders got away.

"They had this planned for a while," Sam mumbled.

Jake grunted, "Don't worry, the horses will be fine."

Sam listed the facts again and talked the possibilities in circles as they rode back toward Riverbend.

Under his breath, Jake whispered, "Here comes trouble." Sam glanced to the left and saw a sleek horse with an English saddle, which could only mean Ryan Slocum was posting up to them.

Through clenched teeth, Sam muttered, "Great." Jake squeezed her right hand and focused on not losing his temper before Ryan had even caught up to them.

Glaring at the pair on Chip, Ryan lilted, "Good afternoon.

Jake nodded his hat and Sam said, "hi."

"I thought you left this desert," Ryan directed his comment at Jake.

"Christmas vacation," Jake set his jaw staring Slocum down and Sam nodded to back up his claim.

Ryan grinned slyly, "At least you will be there to help Sam when she is thrown."

Sam opened her mouth, but was too shocked to respond. Jake almost growled, "Scuse me?"

"Your stupid little cowgirl follows her heart so much that she tends to fall of running horses and blame it on you," Ryan bit back.

This time Sam responded, "I've never blamed anything on Jake."

Jake said, "She is not stupid, Ryan. You wish you could follow your heart."

"She turned me down and picked you that is stupid. Ha, if I wanted to be killed maybe," Ryan laughed dryly.

Sam felt Jake slide off Chocolate Chip and Sam scrambled to do the same ground tying Chip.

Ryan continued trying to anger the two, "Although Sam is a pretty girl, she cannot ride well and no matter how much you say you will protect her, one day you will be too late. You cannot protect her from everything."

Seeing Jake ball his fist up, Sam rushed up to him knowing he was getting ready to punch Ryan.

Feeling Sam's delicate squeeze his fisted one, Jake said, "Sam can take care of herself and I only want to protect her because I care about her. And if you really cared about her, you would feel the same way."

Noticing how dark Jake's eyes were and his fisted hand, Ryan muttered a last response, "One day you will see that I was right and Sam will pay for following her heart." He spun his mount and raced away.

Jake grumbled, "Sissy."

Sam burst out laughing, "Jake, you would have knocked him out if he had stayed another second. I have never heard you talk so much."

"Only for you," he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Thank you." He returned the hug and smirked.

They followed the cattle herd's snowy trail back to River Bend. Sam had been fighting off sleep for the past ten minutes and Jake said, "Just fall asleep, Brat."

Tipping her head so she could see his face, Sam said, "You know I don't blame you for the accident with Blackie, right?"

"Yeah, Sam. I know you don't," Jake muttered.

"Then why do you blame yourself?" Sam leaned into him.

"Go to sleep, Sam."

At the clop of hooves on wood, Sam woke up and saw River Bend before them.


	11. Chapter 11

**K, A couple things.**

**First off, I have had this story written on paper for a long time, but now putting it on the computer I am changing a lot so sorry its taking a while!**

**Second, I know Tempest probably wouldn't realistically be old enought to train and ride, but for the sake of the story she is here!**

**Third, This chapter is really fluffy and basically a filler that had to be put in so bear with me!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Bryanna met them in the ranch yard, "Take care of Chocolate Chip and then come in to eat. Everyone else went home."

Jake got down and helped Sam out of the saddle thankfully otherwise she would have fallen on her face. After putting Chip away, they walked hand in hand to the house and sat down at the table.

Wyatt nodded at Jake and Daryll, "You two can stay in the bunk house for the night since it is dark and we are all tired."

The boys nodded in acknowledgment as Bryanna addressed Jen, "You can stay here with Sam." Jen and Sam smiled at each other.

Nearly dropping her fork, Sam squeaked, "Tomorrow is Christmas! How did I forget?"

Gram smiled softly, "There has been a lot going on."

Dinner passed quietly since everyone was exhausted from the cattle drive. After dinner, Cody was in bed and the adults were in the living room. Daryll and Jen went for a walk before bed.

In the kitchen Sam washed the dishes and Jake dried them and put them away. When they finished, they strolled to the river. Hugging their boyfriends good night, the girls jogged inside together. After they took turns showering, Sam told Jen all about the run in with Ryan.

At five in the morning Sam woke up on Christmas. Dressing quietly, Sam snuck out to the ranch yard and did her chores. Tempest nickered for her attention so Sam rubbed her forehead and stroked her ears. Smelling masculine soap, Sam whirled around to see Jake behind her.

"Jake, why do you sneak up on me?"

"Don't mean to, Brat," Jake kept a straight face, but a smile was apparent in his eyes. Sam patted Tempest another time. Taking her hand, Jake broke the silence, "Daryll is throwing pebbles at your window to get Jen and then we are heading home."

Sam's eyes twinkled, "Okay, but are you coming over tomorrow?"

"It depends," Jake teased as he led her out the back barn door. They had a view of the white mountains. For almost ten minutes they just stood looking at the range and the mountains contentedly holding each others hands. "I should probably go."

Sam nodded and began to slide her hand out of his but he stopped her and pulled her until she was directly in front of him. A slight frown wrinkled her brow and she looked up at his bronze face hovering just a foot from hers. Almost in slow motion Jake began to lower his head down closer to hers and Sam's pulse quickened. Gently Jake kissed her and she sweetly kissed him back.

Raising his head slightly Jake whispered, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

Christmas Day with her family was wonderful and relaxing. They ate breakfast and a big dinner spending time together with nothing to do for once. Sam's favorite present was a royal purple horse blanket and bridle for Tempest from Dad, Bryanna, and Gram.

Sam was so content. First her boyfriend, Jake Ely, kisses her and then she spends the best day with her family and then she gets tack for Tempest. It was a wonderful Christmas.

After eight, a truck rumbled over the bridge and Sam recognized it immediately. She told her Gram and ran outside with Jake's present in hand. Meeting him at the passenger side, Sam put a hand on her hip, "You said you might come over tomorrow."

"I couldn't wait that long," Jake lifted a big box from the passenger seat of his truck and set it at Sam's feet. Sam smiled and handed him his gift. Immediately after opening it, he threw his worn cowboy hat in the truck and put the brand black stetson on his sleek black hair. Looking directly in Sam's eyes, he smiled widely and Sam knew that was better than a verbal thank you.

Ripping open the box, Sam's mouth dropped and a breath caught in her chest. She couldn't even look at Jake. Hoisting the black leather saddle up, she stroked the cantle and just stared at it. When she put it down, tears were in her eyes.

She looked at Jake's "mustang eyes" and then stepped toward him wrapping her arms around his waist, "Thank you so much. I was going to have to pay for it myself and it was going to take forever. You are amazing."

Jake smirked happy she was so happy, "Figured I could at least help you out.

The rest of break passed quickly. Every spare moment Jake and Sam were working and gentling Tempest. She was quickly coming along and Sam was easily able to ride her for the basics. All to quickly it was time to say good-bye, Jake leaned down and kissed her softly, "Be good and I'll be back in a few months to visit.

Sam;s eyes shined with tears, "I'm always good." They hugged and he left. Watching him drive away again, her tears fell softly chilling her cheeks. She already missed him, but at least this time he was boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go! Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

**Sorry if things aren't exactly accurate!**

* * *

Although January passed fairly quickly between Tempest, Cody, school and chores, everyone was still puzzled about the missing horses. No one had been able to spot them anywhere. One day Ace just wondered back into the ranch yard. Only a few bumps of bruises told of his month long adventure wherever he had been. Tempest had progressed amazingly and was already a better cow horse for Sam than Strawberry was. Sam loved taking her on the range despite her energetic and free spirit, she cooperated well.

After school the first week in February, Sam was allowed to ride Tempest if she was back by dinner. Happily, Sam raced through her chores and ran upstairs to get her cowboy hat. As she reached the door, the phone rang and Sam answered quickly, "Hello."

"Hey Brat," Jake grinned at her breathless voice.

"Jake! How are you?" Sam smiled widely she had missed him a lot.

"Fine, sorry haven't called," he used the shortest possible sentence.

"I was going to take Tempest," Sam chattered excitedly.

"Tempest learning a lot?"

"Everyday, she is wonderful."

Jake responded, "I'll be home for Easter and we can go riding."

"Definitely," Sam could hardly wait.

"Be careful, Sam."

Sam chirped back, "Always."

Sam said good bye and raced out of the ranch house. Ten minutes later, she crossed the bridge, Tempest prancing and tossing her head in excitement. After she had calmed down a bit she let her gallop across the range. With Tempest's mane stinging Sam's face, Sam smiled her eyes watering from the wind. She slowed Tempest and gazed at the view in front of her searching for the Phantom and his herd.

At the whining of motors behind her, Sam glanced back her stomach dropping at the sight of two quads racing up to her. The riders wielded rifles. Sam tapped Tempest with her heels and she flew into a run sensing Sam's fear.

Sam leaned into the mare's neck willing her to fly as the quad riders got closer. "God please help us." Sam tried to calm herself, but had the feeling this would not end well.

Tempest burst forth with another jolt of endurance and her last attempt to get away. Suddenly Sam realized the men were driving them further from the ranches. She tried to turn Tempest back slightly toward home, but the riders were positioned strategically stopping her from breaking toward home.

Her palms were sweating and Sam;s heart raced. Questions raced through her head, but she didn't have time to analyze them. On quad rider leveled with Tempest and pulled his gun to aim at the ground in front of her flying hooves. Sam screamed afraid he would shoot Tempest. As the shot blasted the rocks in front of the young filly, she whirled toward home. The other rider shot under her nose sending her rearing in the air.

Leaning forward Sam coaxed Tempest to a standing position. She kept prancing nervously. The quads circled around them flinging dirt everywhere and Tempest rolled her eyes.

Abruptly, they stopped. Sam glared at them and prepared to make another break for it, but they flung ropes over Tempest's head. Reaching forward to fling them off, Sam's heart pounded. What was happening?

One of the men pointed his rifle at her and bellowed, "Don't try anything Missy."

Sam stiffened and Tempest shook from exertion. Another rope sailed through the air tightening around Sam and pinning her arms to her side. She had never been so scared in her life. It tugged against her, but she gripped Tempest with her legs hoping she could stay on.

Another stronger jerk yanked her from the saddle and she slipped to the right. Instinctively, Tempest shifted trying to keep her rider aboard but it was too late. Sam saw the ground rushing toward her and managed to get her hands far enough away to catch herself from slamming her head against the ground as hard. However, she heard a sickening snap from her right arm. She felt pain shoot through her forearm before shock set in and it went numb.

The men drove a few feet dragging her, before they stopped. Sam saw boots coming toward her and she struggled to stand. Painfully, he yanked her to her feet and blindfolded her. Sam noticed right before she was blindfolded that they were past Mrs. Allan's ranch and at the southern base of the Calico Mountains.

Her hands were quickly tied behind her inflaming her broken arm and she was set in front of one of the riders. Fear crippled Sam and she could hardly breathe. What seemed like hours later, she was put on the cool ground and tied to some sort of stake.

One man took her blindfold off. Sam could see that they were in a rather large cave with one opening. Her eyes roamed the cave, she gasped when she saw a long stock trailer in the back of the cave. Squinting she could see that it had at least seven horses in it and Tempest was put into a metal makeshift corral much like the chutes at the BLM. A desk was on her right side and their was a laptop charging on some sort of battery device. A lone drawer and three sleeping bags were also to her right. On her left was horse feed and other various supplies.

Sam found her voice although it shook slightly, she remained strong sounding, "What are you doing here? Why do you need me? Who are you? Whose horses are these and what do you want with them?"

"Shut-up," the big man with shaggy brown hair and a shadow of a beard looked at his partner, "I can already tell she is going to be a pain."

"Yeah, well the Boss insisted we get her," the sandy-haired man with a funny scar on his neck answered.

Sam cleared her throat, "Why would your Boss want me?"

The two man smiled impishly at her and shrugged. The bigger one with brown hair came over to her preparing to put a gag in her mouth.

Sam quickly squeaked, "I think my arm is broken."

In response the other man came over roughly taking her ropes off. Balling her left hand in the Ely way, Sam took a swing at him, but he ignored it. The other man held her still as he splinted her arm clearly with little experience.

Then they tied her back up and shoved the gag in her mouth. They left her in the corner as the huddled around the laptop.

A chill swept through her thin jacket and Sam felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She had never been so scared.


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW!**

* * *

River Bend Ranch P.O.V.

Dusk was settling over the ranch and dark was coming fast. Wyatt looked nervously at the bridge waiting Sam's return. She should have been home an hour ago. Bryanna and Grace tried to calm Wyatt despite their own nerves.

"Wyatt sit down and eat if she is not back soon we will know something is truly wrong."

Dinner passed and it was now seven thirty and Wyatt was scared. It wasn't like Sam to be nearly three hours late. Telling the ranch hands what was going on, Wyatt tacked up Blue and his men tacked up their horses as well. Each hand was worried about Sam although they refused to show it.

Gram met the hands in the ranch yard, "I called the Kenworthy's."

"Cody is in bed and I am going to look for her too," Bryanna jogged to get her horse Penny.

"Daryll and Jen are riding this way and will look in between the ranches. More people will come if we still can't find her in a while," Gram informed the others.

Wyatt swung onto Blue, "The hands will cover Aspen Creek and the ridge behind the ranches. Bryanna and I will head to War Drum Flatts."

"Everybody check back in an hour," Grace fretted. "We will call more people if we haven't found her by then."

"And the sheriff then too," Wyatt added.

"Maxine and Luke are searching between their ranch and ours," Gram said. Everyone dispersed hoping they would find Sam.

Jen's P.O.V.

"Daryll, I am glad you are here. I'm really worried this time. Sam has been in trouble before, but this feels different," Jen blinked owlishly as she tacked up one of her family's horses.

When their horses were ready, Daryll hugged Jen. "We will find her."

They mounted and Jen said, "What if this is connected to the missing horses? Sam is a curious girl she may have stumbled into something."

"I got my cell phone. Let's go find out what happened to Sammy Girl," Daryll led the way out of the ranch yard.

Jake's P.O.V.

Jake had a weird feeling. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but something was off. About an hour after he had got off the phone with Sam, he had a weird worry settle over him. Frustrated, he tried to sleep, it was probably nothing. He hoped he didn't get a phone call in the middle of the night proving his gut right. Finally he drifted off into trouble filled dreams.

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam was becoming increasingly frantic as the dim lantern flickered in the cave adding to her dire situation.

"...covered the trail,"bellowed the big man from the cave entrance, "No one can find us now."

Shivering from the implications in his words, Sam realized her family couldn't even track her now. She wondered if they were worrying about her yet or still waiting for her to return.

Talking in hushed tones, the two men discussed something quietly, but Sam couldn't hear a word no matter how hard she strained.

They untied her hands and yanked her to her feet. Since her feet were still tied, she fell forward onto the ground again. Her arm throbbed and her knees were further bloodied from the fall. After they untied her feet, they pushed her past the trailer. Looking through the slats, Sam recognized Silly and Witch with at least three other horses.

Behind the trailer was a garage size opening in the rock. Emerging into the night, Sam noticed a faint but worn road leading through the mountains. A truck sat to the side of the opening covered in tree branches to camouflage it into the landscape. On the other side of the opening, was a covered corral also camouflaged into the terrain.

Four more horses huddled together in the pen including Tempest. "Put this,"the man shoved a halter at Sam, on the brown horse and lead her around.

Recognizing the mare as a wild mustang from the range, Sam stared wide-eyed at the panicked horse and without thinking shook her head. The smaller man kicked her shin and Sam groaned as his hard boot connected with her bone. Tempest shrieked at the abuse of her girl and leaned against the fence.

The man hit the filly on the cheekbone, causing her to back away eyes rolling and Sam's heart broke for her perfect mare. With the halter in hand, Sam took the halter and carefully entered the corral. With Tempest walking at her shoulder, Sam looked like part of their herd.

Gently, Sam reached her hand out to the mare humming hypnotically. The mare acted uncharacteristically docile trusting Sam and Tempest to be safe. Sam carefully slipped the halter over the horse's head and led her around the arena. When one of the men moved to take the lead rope, the mare jerked back pulling Sam's good arm, but not injuring her.

"Fine," the man growled, "Sam you can let her go."

Started and doubly frightened by her name being used, Sam took the halter off letting the mare jog away from the men.

At the gate, Sam couldn't get out because Tempest was crowding next to her. She tried to get her to leave, but Big Dummy, the big man, struck Tempest multiple times until she left Sam. Sending the man a dark scowl, Sam left the enclosure.

They tied her up even tighter than before and pushed her onto the ground. Sam grazed her cheek on a rock and bruised her shoulder. She felt pain shoot through her body. Frantically, she tried to think of an escape, but came up empty as the men tied her to the stake.

Beginning to shake, Sam strained to hear the men talking.

"Boss was right," Scar Face spoke quietly, "she has a way with the horses.

Big Dummy grinned, "Now we don't gotta deal with the horses. She can do that work and we will just set up the meets."

Returning his grin Scar Face answered, "Got that right. But we gotta move within the next two days because her family might get lucky and discover us.

Wiggling her fingers and toes, Sam tried to keep the blood flowing. Fear settled in her stomach. If them moved, no one may ever find her.


	14. Chapter 14

**please review because I don't feel like anyone is interested in this and it makes me sad!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Sam had been working her bonds for the past two hours as her captors slept. Although they had loosened slightly, Sam could still not slip out of them and even if she did then what would she do.

Giving her hands and muscles a rest, she tried to shift into a more comfortable position. There was no comfortable position with her hands tied to a stake behind her, a broken arm, and every inch of her screaming in pain.

She had never been so scared in her whole life not even when Flick could have killed her. Her breathing was ragged with fear, but she had to breathe through her nose since the gag was nearly choking her.

How was she going to escape? Would she be stuck with them forever? How long would it take for people to give up looking for her.

A cell phone rang causing Scar Face to sit up abruptly, "Hello,"

Sam strained to hear his side of the conversation hoping to hear something useful.

"Yeah we got her. You were right she has a gift..."

"Tomorrow night, got it..."

"Buyers?"

He scrambled for a piece of paper and wrote down some information and then hung up.

Big Dummy sat up, "What did the Boss have to say?"

Quickly Sam closed her eyes pretending to be asleep so they didn't know she was eavesdropping.

Scar Face relayed the messages, "Tomorrow night we are supposed to sneak out, but we aren't supposed to leave this cave until then because there are people searching for her," he jerked a thumb in her direction and continued, "We have final buyers for the palomino and sassy black horse."

"How are we going to get the girl to pretend to be my daughter?"

"Easy put a gun to her head and rough her up a bit before the meet," Scar Face smiled with malice in his eyes.

The other guy returned his evil smile and went over to the laptop checking something.

Sam shuddered. She had until tomorrow to be rescued or she could be lost forever. Hopefully someone would find her clue that she left. Squinting Sam could see some sort of internet browser pulled up with pictures of horses on the screen.

Scar Face lumbered over to his partner, "How are we doing? Prices are just going higher and higher."

"Who knew there was such a black market for horses? But what do they do with them after we sell them?" Big Dummy scratched his head.

"Who cares? Some resell them, breed them, kill them for meat, ransom them back to their owners, and other junk," Scar Face yawned and moved back to his sleeping bag.

Shivering from the cold sinking into her, Sam felt cool tears trailing down her face.

**River Bend P.O.V.**

It was nearing one in the morning and there was still no sign of Sam. They had all met back at the ranch and more people had been called to join the search.

Mrs. Allen and Preston were searching around their ranch and some Ely boys were riding over to help with that land. The sheriff was on the lookout. Jed and Lila, the rest of the Ely's, and River Bend's ranch hands were all searching.

Wyatt and Brynna were regrouping. Although Ace had not been ridden since he had disappeared, Wyatt tacked him up hoping he could lead them to Sam. Wyatt was pale and his body tense, his little girl had been missing for nearly nine hours.

They rode out to search for a good two hours until the next meeting time.

Gram stood on the porch wringing a handkerchief in her hands sniffling back the tears. Daryll and Jen were out on War Drum Flatts standing by their horses for a break.

Daryll had never seen Jen so distracted and upset. She did not cry often, but she had come close many times in that one night.

"Daryll, can I use your cell phone?" Jen stared slightly unfocused.

"Yeah," he fished it from his pocket and passed it to her, "For what?"

Jen scrolled through the phone book, "He has to know." She inhaled trying to compose herself and failing miserably. Daryll put an arm around her as tears started to pour down her face.

Jake answered with sleep evident in his voice, "Daryll?"

Jen tried to control herself, "Hi Jake. Its Jen." She sniffed.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Jake sat up in bed looking at his alarm clock. Why would Jen be calling him at one thirty in the morning, they hardly got along? Unless it had something to do with Sam? Jake's heart clenched.

Crying softly Jen choked out, "Sam is lost, Jake. She never came home from riding. We have been looking for her and Tempest since nine."

Jake gripped the phone tighter as he pulled on Jeans, a t-shirt, and his jacket. "No sign anywhere?"

"No, I had to call you. Maybe you can find her. I am really scared for her this time," Jen whimpered.

"I will be there by morning," Jake put his cowboy hat on and grabbed his keys. He was already out the door.

Jen whispered, "Hurry," and then hung up.

Jake could be there by six that morning if he pushed the speed limit the whole way and he planned to do just that.


	15. Chapter 15

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

****Sam's P.O.V.**

At some point Sam must have fallen into a fitful sleep because as faint light was shining into the cave, Big Dummy shook her. Her heart jumped and her eyes popped open. He untied her and shoved her over to the trailer.

Scar Face unlatched it and lowered the gate down, "Get in there untie the tan horse."

Sam trembled as she walked. She was past scared, she was terrified and she hurt all over. Silly nickered her recognition. Tears pricked Sam's eyes as she took in Silly's dull coat. They had kept her stuck in this trailer showing her to different clients for the past month and a half. Although Sam was in pain and full of fear, she had figured out the main idea of this business.

Much like the horse rustlers, she had dealt with when she first saw Dark Sunshine these jerks were stealing horses and selling them, but instead of selling them at auctions, they sold them online to the highest bidder, who would do whatever they pleased with them.

Silk Stockings had not been groomed properly in a long time and she was becoming round from eating and not being allowed to exercise. She rubbed her nose against Sam's left shoulder as Sam untied her and easily led her from the trailer.

Scar Face said, "Put this on her," and tossed Sam a small homemade horse muzzle.

Sam struggled as her arm seared with pain and tears fell from her eyes. Her mouth had no moisture in it and she could hardly breathe past the gag. Finally, Sam fit it on. After putting similar muzzles on Witch and the other five horses in the large stock trailer.

Big Dummy smirked, "Now they can't even give away our position."

Suddenly, the cave seemed to start tilting and Sam stumbled forward to her knees. The men pulled her up showing no mercy.

Pushing her into the corral with another muzzle Sam had to muzzle the three wild horses and Tempest. Humming despite the burning in her throat, Sam managed to put the terrible contraptions on two of the horses and Tempest, but a sassy sorrel mustang put up a fight. Rushing past her, she knocked Sam off balance.

She would have fallen but Tempest stood loyally by her side propping her up.

Big Dummy said, "Maybe we should get her out."

"And let that mustang give away our position, I don't think so," Scar Face yelled at her, "Try again."

With Tempest walking next to her, they approached the mustang. The mare's teeth snaked out and raked across Sam's shoulder ripping her shirt and drawing blood from part of her. Tempest pinned her ears and lashed back at the mare.

Sam began to hum again and Tempest calmed. Seeing Tempest's trust in Sam, the sorrel calmed enough for Sam to slip the muzzle on her face.

Stumbling to the gate, Sam got out as the horses huddled together. She longed to stay by the horses at least then she wouldn't have to be alone.

**River Bend Ranch P.O.V.**

Jake's truck rumbled over the bridge. As soon as he parked, he jumped from the truck and jogged to the ranch house. A group of searchers sat wearily around the table sipping coffee.

Gram hugged Jake, "Please find her, Jake. This group just got done looking for four straight hours and another has been out there for two hours."

Jake nodded, "I'll try my best ma'am."

After acknowledging the people in the kitchen, Jake rushed to the barn and got tack to ride Popcorn, which was the only horse left that wasn't already tacked up and tired.

Swinging on, Jake loped from the ranch yard. If he knew Sam she would gallop across the range toward the Calico Mountains and toward Blackie's secret valley just to get close to it. So he did the same hoping and praying she was alright.

Once at the entrance with no sign of her, Jake led Popcorn through the small tunnel emerging in the Phantom's valley. After a quick sweep, he discovered Sam was not there. It had been wishful thinking.

The sun was raising higher in the sky, it had to be close to ten in the morning. Sam had been missing for seventeen hours. So many things could have gone wrong and so much could have happened in that time. Jake pushed back his panicked thoughts trying to focus.

He turned Popcorn back towards War Drum Flatts scouring the land for any clues . Just past Mrs. Allen's ranch, Jake noticed that part of the range looked almost to smooth. He followed the smooth unprinted trail of dirt as it turned into the mountains behind the ranch.

Noticing a disturbed sight of earth, Jake dismounted and squatted next to the tracks. One hoof print was visible next to a tire track. His brain immediately leapt to the quad riders. He searched the surrounding area for any other visible clues. Giving up, Jake rode Popcorn a few feet further eyes on the ground.

Something shimmered ever so slightly against the dull terrain. As he got closer, Jake recognized Sam's silver horsehair bracelet. She wore it everywhere. Jake jumped down and snatched the bracelet, he was heading in the right direction.

Now the question was should he go back for help or should he find her first and save her alone.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Big Dummy came back from the front entrance of the cave, "No one is anywhere near here."

Scar Face turned a sickening grin toward Sam, "Good, then let's instill some fear into Sammy girl while we have the chance."

Leaving her limbs tied together, they detached her from the stake and drug her across the cave floor to the middle. The big man held his rifle. "Sam, we need to talk about some details."

"See, you are gonna be his daughter from here until we are done with you,"Scar Face smiled with fake sweetness.

"And you have to play along or else," Big Dummy shoved the gun's barrel against the side of her head cocking it, "we will have to get rid of you sooner than planned."

Sam tried to swallow, but the gag choked her. Her stomach heaved and her body shook.

"Do you understand?" Scar Face asked. Sam nodded heart hammering.

"Just in case, we are going to have to make sure you don't say anything," the Big Dummy put his gun by his sleeping bag.

Scar Face took the gag from her mouth, "You are allowed to scream for right now. No one is near enough to hear you."

Swallowing repeatedly Sam tried to keep the bile from rising in her throat. What were they going to do to her? She would play along with them, she didn't want to die. She croaked, "I understand."

"Aw, isn't that sweet she thinks we wanted verbal understanding. No sweetheart, we are going to beat you into further submission." Scar Face stroked her knotted auburn hair. Sam flinched away from his touch and tears streamed down her cheek.

A boot connected with her midsection and a cry escaped Sam's lips. Witch kicked the inside of the trailer. Sam curled into a tighter ball. She would not give the satisfaction of a scream.

Sam whimpered as at least two other kicks connected with her frail body. She sucked in a breath trying to hold in the screams she wanted to let loose. A thought seemed to nudge her, What if someone could hear her maybe she should scream?

Before she could even finish processing her thought, a boot connected with her broken arm and a scream ripped through her. It bounced off the cave walls echoing through it.

Big Dummy winced, "She has some lungs." He kicked her again and Sam cried and yelled at the same time.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Hearing a high pitched scream bounce down from the mountains just ahead of him, Jake urged Popcorn into a lope. He was close and he knew it. Whoever made her scream better be ready because Jake did not take kindly to people hurting his girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter finally! So this chapter implies some things, but I don't come out and say it because I want it to be appropriate for all readers. If it is too much, I am sorry. And if you don't notice, I am sorry for the warning...lol. I am also sorry this one is so long! I was just on a role and had to keep it all in one!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Review and I might actually post the next chapter faster! Thank you!**

* * *

Sam took a few shuddering breaths, it seemed like they had been beating her forever, but she knew it had only been a few minutes.

She tucked her legs up tighter to her stomach. Her whole body was aching and it felt like she was on fire. Pain seared through her arm and belly. Her shoulder stung from the mare's bite.

Scar Face turned to look her up and down again. At the sickening look on his face, Sam knew they weren't done with her. Mind racing with all the terrible things they could do to her, Sam couldn't choke back the bile anymore. Although there was little left in her system, she heaved and threw up what was left in her.

Trying to breathe and not dry heave, Sam stared at her captors. Fear ripped through her, but she tried to press it back.

* * *

Jake tied Popcorn behind an outcropping of rocks out of sight. He had no idea how no one around here had ever found this cave. The opening was off the main trail to the left and slightly obscured from view from trees, but still someone should have known about it.

Stepping lightly, Jake snuck up to the entrance and peeked around the corner. After his eyes adjusted to the dark cave, Jake almost threw up.

Two men were standing over Sam. Her legs were curled into her stomach and her auburn hair was knotted. Even from his hiding place outside the cave, Jake could see the fear and pain dulling her normally bright eyes.

Jake almost rushed in to save her, but he stopped himself. He needed a plan. He was a good fighter but he couldn't chance something else happening to Sam.

Mind racing, Jake stared at Sam trying to think of a plan. The bigger man lifted Sam by her left shoulder. Sam looked completely defeated and withered. He pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear.

Tears streamed down her face and she shook with fear. How dare that mean treat his Sam like that? Jake loved her and he knew it, but he couldn't think about that now. He eased quietly further into the trees and put his plan in action.

* * *

Plants rustled outside the cave entrance and something scuffed against rock. Sam tried not to let her hopes rise. She was doomed here. No one was coming to save her.

Big Dummy went to check out the sound leaving her alone with Scar Face. His dark eyes peered at her and he grinned his devilish grin. "Just me and you for a minute, Sweet thing."

Tears blurred her vision and her throat burned. Her kidnapper dropped her on the ground and kneeled next to her. He stroked her hair with his dirty hand and ran a finger over her jaw line. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. When he traced her neck with his hand, Sam jerked back afraid of what he was going to do with her.

Apparently this angered him even more because Scar Face yelled, "Do not pull away from me!". He stood and swung a boot back to kick her. Sam braced herself for the kick trying to shut her eyes tighter, but it didn't come. Sam eased her eyes open and saw Scar Face laying on the floor groaning.

Her eyes searched frantically for what had caused her captor to fall. Then she saw him. Jake was standing behind Scar Face with a tree branch in his hand looking at her. He had came for her. He had found her. Relief flooded her. Jake would save her, she was going to be okay.

Scar Face moved a little and eased his right hand toward his ankle.

Jake took a step forward. In one quick motion Scar Face had a small pistol in his hands and was aiming at Jake. Sam's brain could hardly keep up with what was going on.

Putting his hands up, Jake spoke smoothly, "Just let her go."

Scar Face laughed, "I don't think so. You aren't going to get in the way."

"Take me I can do whatever you need her for," Jake eased forward slightly.

"I doubt that," Scar Face rose to his feet and stepped toward Jake.

Sam was too scared to even cry now. She couldn't bare it if anything happened to Jake. Scar Face cocked the semi auto pistol for the first shot. Sam let out a small cry for Jake causing Scar Face to glance over at her.

Jake took the opportunity and launched at him. He tackled him to the ground knocking the gun from his hand. They wrestled for control of the other rolling around the floor. Sam watched helplessly praying nothing would happen to Jake.

Scar Face managed to get on top of Jake and punched him twice in the face. Jake grunted and pushed him off. Then he jumped on top of him, fury boiling his blood. He punched the kidnapper multiple times until Scar Face became limp with unconsciousness. Jake pulled out a cattle rope and calf roped the big man.

He stood and wiped some blood from his nose before spinning toward Sam. Jake rushed over to her side and knelt next to her. "Sam, it's gonna be okay. I'm here now."

He took the restraints off her and she looked up at him. Sam tried to choke back the tears.

"Can you move Sam? What hurts?" Jake lightly touched her head and Sam trembled slightly. "Sam, I won't hurt you. You are safe now. I won't them touch you ever again. I promise"

She swallowed, "Everything hurts Jake. They were beating me." Sam watched Jake, his eyes dark with anger and emotion. "You came for me."

He clenched his jaw and nodded, he didn't trust his voice. He wanted to kill these men for what they did to Sam. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, it just all hurts," Sam slowly uncurled, but pain shot through her rib cage and she grimaced.

Jake put a hand reassuringly on her dusty cheek, "Stay still Sam. You don't have to move. I will get you out of here." Jake started a gentle search of her body for wounds. He lightly touched her bruised face and ripped shoulder. He noticed her right arm was swollen inside her sweatshirt and blood had stained the sleeve. From the way, she was treating it it was definitely broken and painful.

"Sam, can I look at your stomach to see your injuries," Jake asked and Sam nodded slowly. Pulling back the material, Jake felt a fresh set of anger blur his vision. Her stomach was black and blue and blood oozed from scrapes that boots had inflicted. Her jeans were ripped and blood stained. A small whisper escaped him, "Oh, Sam."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Jake, I was so scared."

Jake tried to swallow the lump in his throat, Sam did not deserve this. "I know, Sam. But you don't have to be scared anymore." He pulled his phone from his jacket and luckily had service. Grace answered the phone, "I found her. But she is in bad shape, those quad riders had her. Send whoever is by Mrs. Allen's past it and into the mountains. Go about half a mile and I will meet them there. I am going to take a quad, have Daryll meet me with a truck on the road in front of the ranch so I can take her straight to the hospital without distractions...Yeah, she will be okay."

He looked into Sam's troubled eyes, "I have to go get the quad but I will be right back." He stood, but Sam's voice stopped him, "No, don't leave me."

"Okay, Sam I won't. But we gotta meet the other searchers to take your kidnappers to jail and I need to get you to the hospital," Jake worried.

"Can you carry me with you? I don't want to be alone and I know where they parked the quads. Please Jake," Sam held his gaze and he nodded.

"Its gonna hurt you for me to pick you up," Jake didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Sam tried to smile, "I don't care. You would never hurt me like they did."

Jake took a breath and slipped a hand beneath her knees and one under her left arm trying his best to be gentle and not hit anything that was hurt.

Sam grimaced, but rested her head on his chest, "The quads are behind the white trailer out the other opening. Jake, they have our horses. Silly and Witch and Chip and some mustangs. They made me put muzzles on them."

Jake listened carefully, "They'll be alright." It was just like Sam to worry about the horses.

Finding the quad, Jake started the engine and Sam said, "What about Big Dummy and Scar Face?"

Smirking for the first time, Jake said, "They won't wake up for a while. When they do they will have the worst head aches and can't go anywhere cuz I calf roped 'em. You nicknamed them?"

"I had to call them something," Sam muttered.

Jake rested her on the quad in front of him and got on behind her. She was curled into a ball with her right arm tucked against her leaning into Jake. She shook against him from the pain, shock, and cold. Jake drove slowly through the cave and made his way to Popcorn. He got a water bottle and helped Sam sip a little. Then he took his jacket off and laid it over Sam. Untying Popcorn, he sent the horse down the mountain riderless to meet the searchers.

Once on the quad again, Jake drove carefully trying not to hit rocks and bumps. After what seemed like forever, they were out of the mountains and they met three of his brothers at the base of the mountain. Jake explained where the cave was and what was going on. His brothers assured him it would be taken care of and Jake sped off.

He felt something wet soaking through his white t-shirt and glanced down. Sam's sobs racked her body and tears fell on his shirt. It nearly killed him to see Sam like this. His feisty Brat sobbing against him with her hair in a mess and face bruised.

Finally, Jake saw Darrell with the truck. He pulled up next to him and carefully lifted Sam off the quad and into the truck. After she was on the middle seat, Jake turned to Darrell.

Darrell patted his friend once on the back, "She that bad?"

"She will be okay physically, but she is a wreck mentally too." Running a hand through his hair, Jake said, "Tell the Forsters and everyone she is alright and to go to sleep. She will have to have surgery on her arm so they won't be able to see her until later. And make sure those idiots that took her make it to prison."

Nodding Darrell answered, "I will Man. Take care of her."

Jake climbed in the truck and Sam put her head on his thigh shivering. He kicked the heat up and started driving. A few minutes later, quiet crying filled the cab and Jake put a hand softly on her hair smoothing it gently. "Wanna talk to me about it, Sam?"

She took a shuddering breath and started talking, "Tempest and I were on the range and those two quads came out of no where chasing us. They shot at her feet and she tried her best to get away, but then they roped her and pointed the gun at us. Then they roped me and pulled me off her, that's when I broke my arm. One of them blindfolded me and they took me on the quad back to the cave where they tied to a stake and left me while they slept..."

Sam choked on another sob and Jake interrupted, "Shhhh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"I want to, I need to." Sam pressed closer to him bracing her head between his thigh and hip. "They got me up but didn't untie my feet and I fell. Then they made me do stuff with the horses like halter a mustang. Tempest tried to protect me but they hit her. They would leave me tied up for a long time with a gag in mouth blocking the air. Then they made me unload horses from the trailer and then muzzle them all. A little while later they untied me and said I was going to pretend to be Scar Face's daughter and I couldn't tell anyone so they beat me so I would be too scared of them to talk. They were going to leave later to sell the horses." Sam sighed, "Flick told them from jail to use me. They have been using the web to advertise the horses to the highest bidder. If you hadn't gotten there, I am scared to think what he was going to do to me." Tears overwhelmed her again and Sam cried.

Jake gripped the steering wheel in a death grip with his left hand while he kept stroking her hair with his other hand. He set his jaw and squinted at the road. Jake was so furious at those men. He would never let anyone touch Sam ever again. It was going to take a long time for her not to be scared anymore, but Jake would make sure she would be okay starting now.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake parked and ran around to get Sam. He held her securely, but gently against him. Rushing to the counter, Jake explained her injuries and a gurney was quickly rolled in.

Medical staff bustled around her hooking her up with an IV to hydrate her and asking her questions. As they rolled the bed through the double doors, Jake walked slowly behind never letting his eyes leave Sam. A nurse stopped him at the doors, "Sir, you can't go back here."

Jake swallowed hard and tried to keep the emotion from his face, "Ma'am with all due respect, I need to go with her."

Suddenly in front of him, the gurney stopped and the doctors stilled slightly. The man, who looked to be in charge turned motioning Jake through.

Taking two long strides Jake was next to her. Tears were rolling down Sam's face and her eyes were shifting around nervously. The doctor put a hand on Jake, "How did she get these injuries?"

Jake moved closer to Sam and held her fingers. Feeling his hand on hers, Sam squeezed it tightly and her tears slowed slightly. Looking at the doctor, Jake clenched his teeth while he talked, "She was kidnapped and beaten by horse rustlers."

The doctors eyes widened, "Oh my. So she is also has emotional trauma," he turned to Sam, "Samantha, we need to get you into surgery to fix your arm and see to your other injuries so is there anyway we can make it easier on you?"

Sam swallowed, "Can Jake come with me until I am put under?"

* * *

Meeting Jake's eyes, the doctor nodded, "I suppose that would be okay." They continued down the hallway with Jake holding Sam's hand.

Almost three hours later, Jake was allowed into Sam's hospital room. Jake walked in the room quietly taking in Sam's appearance.

In the typical powder blue gown, Sam looked small laying in the big white hospital bed. Her right arm was in a big plaster cast midway up her tricep. Her left cheek and temple were swollen and discolored and three stitches were just above her eyebrow. Her left shoulder had a bandage under the gown covering the horse bite.

Swallowing he walked to her side, "Sam?"

Sam tiredly drug her gaze from the window and looked up at Jake. She managed a small smile before answering his unspoken question, "My arm is broken in two places. My face, shoulder, knees, and bruises everywhere will eventually heal. Four of my ribs are cracked. And I feel like I got ran over by a truck."'

"At least you are honest," Jake smirked. He skimmed her again with his eyes making sure she hadn't left anything out. He hated seeing her like this. She was normally so full of life and spunk and now she looked bruised and defeated. Her eyes that usually sparkled were dull and sad drooping with exhaustion. Those men had scarred her. "Why don't you try to sleep? You're tired."

Gingerly shaking her head, tears pooled in her eyes, "Every time I close my eyes, I see them and when I fall asleep I dream that they are beating me again."

As if he was soothing a scared horse, Jake spoke quietly, "I'll protect you, Sam. I won't let them or anyone hurt you again."

Her eyes pierced his begging him to keep his word. Jake leaned down next to her, "I promise."

A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it with his thumb. Sam was surprised by how gentle and sweet, Jake was being and she was touched that he was acting out of his comfort zone for her. She nodded and swallowed, "I trust you."

Slowly, she scooted to the opposite edge of the bed and patted the space next to her for Jake to sit, "I don't want you to be too far away."

Jake sat down next to her, "Don't worry Brat. I won't leave." His hands were fisted and he clenched his jaw trying to fight off his feelings and anger.

Sam slipped her fingers into his tight fist and squeezed lightly, "Jake, you don't have to be mad for me."

When he looked at her, she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. He swallowed, "yeah I do. They had no right to do the things they did to you. You didn't deserve it. I should have been here earlier to find you."

Sam tried to sit up a little, but hissed with pain and sunk back down, "It is not your fault. You couldn't have changed anything. And you saved me. I should be stronger. I don't know why I can't control myself. Cowgirls don't cry." She tried to choke back sobs.

Squeezing her hand a little harder, Jake looked fully at Sam, "You don't have to be strong. If you need to cry, then cry. You are the strongest girl I know and no one will think less of you because you are shaken up by all this."

With a watery smile, Sam said, "Thank you Jake and thanks for saving me and caring about me. But don't be mad. You already beat the bad guys and sent them to jail."

Jake nodded, "I am kinda protective."

This time Sam really smiled, "You don't say?"

A few minutes later with Jake holding her hand next to her, Sam fell asleep.

* * *

At midnight, whimpers filled the hospital room and the sheets rustled. Jake woke up immediately trying to remember what had happened: he had fallen asleep sitting next to Sam on her bed. He turned his attention to her.

Rolling her head from side to side, Sam made quiet moaning sounds and tears ran down her face even though she was sleeping. Her body shook with fear filled dreams. Jake whispered, "Sam, it's okay. You are alright. Wake up, it's okay."

Sam squinted her eyes open and realized she was safe. Trying to control her tremors, Sam took a deep breath. Jake scooted closer to her on the bed and slid an arm gently behind her back careful not to bump any bruises. She cuddled into his side still shaking.

Jake ran his other hand softly over her auburn hair, "I got you, Sam."

Turning her face lightly into his shirt, Sam cried. Jake held her in his arms stroking her hair and whispering every few minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I finally updated! Tell me what you think! **

* * *

Sam inched her eyes open seeing the morning sun pour into her hospital room. Before she could stretch she remembered her sore body and slowly eased the bed into a sitting position. Scanning the room, she frowned, Jake was gone. Her heart started racing slightly and fear closed in on her.

A gray haired nurse walked into the room smiling brightly, "Good morning, Sam. I'm Kathy. You have some visitors waiting to see you."

"Oh," Sam tried to calm down but had to ask, "Where is Jake?"

With a fairytale smile, the nurse answered, "Out talking to your family, Dear. Don't worry, he stayed by your side all night."

Swallowing the fear, Sam nodded, "He is my best friend. Can my family come in?"

The nurse nodded, "In a minute, let me check your vitals."

A few minutes later the nurse walked toward the door, but hesitated and turned to look at Sam, "Honey, you are a lucky girl. That boy is more than your best friend, he loves you."

A smile spread across her face, "Don't tell anyone, but I love him too."

"You don't have to be ashamed of true love," the nurse smiled again.

"Oh, I'm not ashamed, but I am in high school and he is shy so can we keep this between us for now?" Sam answered. The nurse winked at her and left the room.

Seconds later Sam's family burst into the room. Wyatt hugged Sam gently, Brynna followed him, and Grace kissed her forehead.

Stepping back, they all took in her appearance. Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck and Brynna wiped tears from her eyes. Gram was the first to talk, "Oh Samantha, are you okay?"

Nodding Sam tried to swallow, "I will be."

Wyatt cleared his throat, "Honey, I...I'm sorry."

"It's not anyone's fault and I really will be okay," Sam took her Gram's hand.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Heck Ballard walked in. He nodded his stetson at Wyatt and then spoke to Sam, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, can my family stay so I can tell them and you at the same time?" Sam glanced at her Dad, Gram, and Step-mom.

"Course," Heck pulled out his notebook and jotted things down as Sam gave her account of the past two days.

An hour later, Sheriff Ballard left and Nurse Kathy came in. When the girls started helping Kathy get Sam ready to be released, Wyatt edged toward the door, "I'm gonna go keep Jake company."

Brynna and Gram helped Sam put on sweatpants and a button-up shirt from home. Once she was dressed and in a wheelchair, Nurse Kathy wheeled her into the waiting area. Jake stood and walked with Wyatt over to her side.

Sam caught Jake's eyes and he smirked ever so slightly. No one else would have even been able to tell he was smiling.

Kathy let Jake take the wheelchair and she moved to stand in front of Sam, "Now you need to stay in bed for at least two days and be sure to drink a lot of liquid. No riding horses for at least three weeks," Kathy took a breath.

Sam's eyes were huge and her mouth was slightly open. Wyatt snorted and Jake smothered a laugh.

Kathy continued, "Your cast should come off in four weeks and the pain from your ribs should have reduced considerably by five weeks. After those things are complete, you could probably go back to life from before all of this."

Sam sighed, "Well, this sucks, but I am alive so that's a plus!"

Her family chuckled quietly with the nurse and Jake pretended to accidentally brush a hand against her good shoulder.

Crossing the bridge, Sam spotted the Kenworthy's truck. Gram opened Sam's door for her and Brynna let Sam use her arm to get out. Easing from the truck, Sam winced and took a small step. Grimacing she took another step and looked at the front porch, it was so far away.

While she looking at the house, the door flung open and Jen cam flying out of the house. Her blonde braids flapping she ran up to her best friend, stopping right in front of her. After taking in her injuries, she carefully hugged her.

After a little bit, she stepped back and Sam was surprised to see tears shining in her friend's eyes. Jen bit her lip, "Sam, I am so glad you are okay."

Sam slowly hugged her friend again as tears filled both of their eyes. Jen tried to sound stern, "Do not ever scare me like that again."

Batting the tears away, Sam nodded, "I'll try. Thanks for calling Jake."

Jen nodded back and then stalked toward Jake. Sam bit her lip as her two best friends neared each other and then completely to her surprise, Jen hugged Jake. Jake looked questioningly at Sam and then put an arm around Jen.

Returning to Sam's side, Jen gently tucked her hand into the crook of Sam's elbow and walked slowly with her to the house. After they were inside, Sam settled onto the couch and let her eyes flutter closed. She was exhausted from walking to the house and her body ached, but she was home and safe. Her family and friends were nearby and her kidnappers were in jail.

* * *

**REVIEW! What do you want to happen now that Sam is safe?**


End file.
